Mind Over Matter
by XxForgetRealityxX
Summary: A group of kids find themselves in a mysterious summer camp, there's no way out or in, and it's only for psychics. Everything here may not be what it seems. What exactly is going on at The Ark psychic summer camp? Loosely based on psychonaughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based on psychonauts, I don't own that or D grey man.**

* * *

~Lavi's P.O.V~

"Alright everyone, my name is Komui Lee, I shall be your camp director for the summer." The campfire light flickered across his glasses in a almost eerie, totally badass, way.

"I have one rule, and one rule only…" Everyone leaned forward, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"NOBODY LAYS A HAND ON LENALEE! THOSE WHO DO SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing as a small girl with twin pigtails flushed red and glared daggers at the man.

"Okay, enough of that." A man with spiky blond hair pushed Komui aside.

"My name is Reever Wenham, I'd like to start out with everyone to state their names age and a hobby. After that we will give out dorm assignments, and then you may head off, make friends with your dorm mates and get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll go through bootcamp."

Spikey seemed bored with his own speech.

"Hold up, got one more kid here."

A man with long red hair and a sinister smile emerged from the woods, his hand clutching the thin arm of a small old man. The white haired man was dressed in dark jeans and a simple button up shirt.

"Please...let go of me?"

He sounded near tears and-oops, he's a kid, younger than me from the looks of it.

Sinister man tossed him on the first available log, and went to stand with the rest of the adults, his trenchcoat trailing behind with the smell of liquor sticking to the air around him.

"Okay let's start with you."

Spikey pointed to me.

"Heyyy, my name's Sexy, Sexy motherfu-"

The old panda, my adoptive grandfather, tossed a decent sized stick at my head, I barely managed to dodge it.

Despite the old man, I saw at least one kid smile at my lovely "name", he had shiny black hair and a lot of eye makeup.

"Be serious." He hissed. Ha, who knew pandas hissed? Maybe he's a pancat? Where's my bam-meow?

"Whatever, my name's Lavi, I'm 14, and I like to read. Now wasn't that exciting?!"

I added the last part sarcastically.

"My name is Sexy Beast, I am 15, and I sing in a band."

The kid that smiled at my joke stood up as he spoke, and struck a 'rockstar' pose. He wore a fur lined leather vest, despite the hot weather, with a plain white wifebeater, and shredded jeans with strips of fishnet.

"What is your real name?" Spikey sounded tired, like he just wanted to get this over with and go to bed.

"I don't have to tell you?"

"Do you wanna go home?"

"It's David. And this is my brother Jasdero."

He looked irritated as he pointed to a boy with long blond hair, matching jeans, and a jean jacket without a shirt underneath.

"I play drums!" Jazzy added excitedly.

Everyone else took the warning and gave basic introductions.

There was a little girl with short dark hair, black off the shoulder longsleeve that obscured her hands, a grey ruffled skirt and candy red tights. Her name was Road, she was 11 and she liked collecting dolls.

There was Lenalee, Komui's sister, she wore a simple black pleated skirt black stockings and a green t-shirt. She was 13 and she runs track.

There was Yu(Who wants to be called Kanda for some reason), he wore black cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt(Boring!), he wouldn't tell us what he liked to do, he is my age though.

And this really weird guy dressed like some old school vampire guy, 'Arystar Krory the third'(Krorykins), he's 15 and likes this chick from his hometown.

Allen, the one Mister Sinshine brought in, he's 12, and he likes food. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

There Was Tyki(Does he even NEED a nickname with that one?!) he wore a baggy, what I'm guessing was second hand, red t shirt, and oil stained jeans. He said he likes poker, which he totally got yelled at for, and that he's 17.

There was this hot(And I mean HOT) chick named LuluBell, she was 17 and liked dressing up.

Another girl that was disheveled as hell with messy brown hair, an oversized hoodie, and a long black skirt, named Miranda was 16, she went on for like five minutes apologizing that she didn't know what she liked. I felt kind of sorry for her, if only for the dark bags under her eyes.

Okay I admit, after that I totally zoned out. I think there was some guy named Johnny, and his buddy Tapp? I'm not sure…Plus there was some guy staring at the Lena girl the whole time.

"Anyone complains about room assignments they get to sleep in the old outhouse got it."

Sinshine(Cross I think his actual name was) spoke the threat lazily, staring at the dirt under his nails.

I was roomed with Yu, Allen and Tyki.

The cabin was small with two bunk beds.

"I call top!"

I shouted pushing the other three aside and hoisting myself onto a top bunk, completely ignoring the small ladder.

"Oldest get's first choice."

Tyki spoke in a tauntingly formal voice, tossing his bag onto the other top bunk.

"I don't want to sleep on the damned bottom!"

Yu yelled.

"Oooh, you cussed!"

Tyki taunted.

"Don't worry, we won't tell. After all you're a big boy!"

Allen teased.

"Bigger than you, shortstack!"

Yu pointed out the obvious height difference.

"Oh, you just got told!"

Me and Tyki chimed.

We ended up egging them on half the night, until the two of us went to sleep with them still fighting.

* * *

**I will switch povs so if you have someone who you want to see written tell me.**

**Also ship suggestions please! If not I wont have any or throw in random ones!**

**Please review, tell me what you think and any suggestions. Also if you have a better title Idea...**


	2. Chapter 2

~Kanda's P.O.V~

This is bullshit. It's early, I'm tired, and that bed sucks.

So, can someone tell me why I'm being informed as to how to go about "bootcamp"?

No one? Great.

"Pssst, hey buddy."

The redhead from my cabin elbowed my side.

"I am not your 'buddy'."

"Fine, then I guess you don't want something VERY useful I stole from my gramps…"

I glared at him. It was becoming a battle between my pride and my curiosity.

Seconds pass, and he's still smiling like an idiot as the blond woman with her pet monkey drones on about the rules and how we must 'train our minds.

A few more seconds.

"What is it?" I growl through gritted teeth.

"Hold out your hand." A shiteating grin spreads across his face, and it takes a good amount of self-restraint to not punch him.

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Hey, are you two gonna just sit there and keep flirting, or what?"

The oldest from our cabin cuts in stepping up behind us.

Bastard slept in.

"Hold out your hand Tyk."

"Whatever." The obnoxious bastard follows the hyperactive ones command.

The redhead drops a few small capsule type things into his hand.

"I knew you were on drugs."

Beauty mark seems unphased, and the redhead laughs, causing eyes to glance our way.

At least he was smart enough to wait until people stopped staring at him to speak again.

"Those aren't drugs, they're smelling salts. You crack one open and you can get out whoevers head you're in right away. Only because of how horrible they smell though."

"Why exactly can't we leave whenever we want anyway?"

The look they gave me caused the best death glare I could muster until the hyper douche gulped and started speaking again.

"Some of the counselors, like Klaud Nyne over there, have a lock, so you have to complete your task to get out. Which totally sucks half the time."

"How do you know all this?"

Beauty Mark asks.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when I said this, the old one with panda eyes is my gramps."

Beautymark simply nodded and pocketed the smelling salts.

"You want some, Yu? I already gave some to Ally this morning."

Hearing him use that name I stood up, dragging him to my height by his collar.

"Don't EVER call me that. Do you understand."

I kept my voice at a low growl, and he kept silent.

"I said, .Understand?"

"I completely understand what you are saying."

I dropped him moving to a seat on the other side of the big ass tree house.

"Alright everyone, time to jump in."

The monkey handed the blond woman a small door which she slapped onto her head.

I blacked out for a minute, and when I came to I was laying on the ground of a forest of trees resembling circus tents.

"Please get off of me!"

Someone groaned from under me.

I waited a few seconds to 'regain my consciousness' and finally stood, to see a small chinese girl. I have to admit, I felt a little bad now.

"Thank you."

She rubbed her stomach and walked away. I had no option but to follow her as there was barbed wire lining every other path.

I could hear kids complaining in front of me, and I soon learned why.

There was a very large gap, with vines that seemed to hang off of nothing.

I easily grabbed onto the first four. I don't know why so many kids were complaining, then I grabbed the fifth one, lingered for a second, and it disappeared.

I shut my eyes close waiting for a hard impact, and was surprised when my fall was soft and bounced slightly.

Opening my eyes I found myself laying in a net.

What the fuck is a net doing here?

"I call a rematch!"

I turned towards the loud noise only to find a very weird and disturbing site.

Beautimark had his dark was taking off his shirt, shoes and socks discarded next to him, and beansprout was laughing, I looked around and saw two boys taking a nap and a girl who looked like she was about to puke. I guess redhead and pigtails made it. They can fuck themselves.

"You suuure~?" Beansprout had an evil smile, one that did not in anyway fit his innocent face.

"More sure than I've been of anything." Beauty Mark smiled back, tying his hair in a ponytail to get it out of his face.

I guess at some point beansprout noticed me, cause he started calling me over.

"Hey Kanda, feel like proving how much of a man you are."

"I don't have to, have you even gone through puberty yet?"

"Don't be mad, your boobs will grow in soon sweetheart."

Beauty Mark smirked at his comment, and I shot him a look of death.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Beansprout smiled at me innocently.

"It means don't worry, you're a very pretty girl, you're just a late bloomer."

I couldn't help it, I lounged at him, pushing him to the ground, and started punching him.

It felt damn good.

"Hey! Get the fuck off him, he's just a kid!"

Beauty Mark grabbed me from behind me and pulled me off the boy, resulting in us both falling backwards.

Before I knew what was happening the little brat jumped on top of me his white bangs falling in front of his face.

He landed a straight blow to my chin, the little dick was stronger then he looked.

"Take a joke, you ass!"

He shouted in his childlike voice.

"Dammit Allen."

The older boy easily lifted the small boy up and brought him up to a ladder, which I admit I did not notice.

The older one quickly rushed over slipped on his shoes, and climbed after shorty.

Shortly after I heard a scream and the readhead crashed onto the net.

"Great, just great."

I walked towards the ladder.

"Hey wait up!"

Walk faster. FASTER.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think, good or bad, and tell me anything you'd like to see!**

**Thanks for reading ^^!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! My name is Road Kamelot, and I am psychic. And not like 'oooh let's read your fortune' psychic', more badass psychic. Which is why I'm at this supposed-to-be-awesome-but-is-kinda-lame summer camp. Here they train us to work our minds through this really fun thing called astral projection.

I bet none of those lame boys told ya about it yet. Astral projection means there's like this ghosty part of us we send out into the world and control instead of our bodies.

Now comes the cool part, this weird sciency guy invented a tiny door that if you put it on someones head, you can enter that person's mind through astral projection. Everyones mind is it's own unique world, based on that person's experiences, personality, and likes.

Right now I'm in Miss. Klaudes mind. She is in charge of "bootcamp", she's basically teaching us the basics of astral projection and how to move around in someone's mind.

Her worlds pretty cool in a trippy way. It's like a mixture of a circus and a jungle, with trees that open like tents and have striped leaves. There's cages lying everywhere, with animals that talk to us, If you give them a treat they'll cheat and give you a hint, besides that they just kind of yell at us to 'keep going' or 'don't be useless' stuff like that.

I cleared the first obstacle, vines, easy. The only problem I could see was some of the vines flickered.

Now that brings us to where I am currently standing. Theres a dead end, but there are branches that I guess we're supposed to swing on, but the hard part is the random spurts of fire and water coming out of the wall.

Timing is key.

Oooor I could just wait for someone else to come by and make it, then copy them.

I like that idea better.

I sit down and wait patiently, singing to myself.

This is taking forever.

Finally someone passes by, LuluBell, she's in my cabin.

"Lulu! Can you help me preeeeetty pleeeaase?"

I smile up at her and bat my eyes innocently.

"I suppose."

I can't see her eyes through the dark shades she wears, but I can tell she is observing the obstacle.

"Jump onto the first one, jump when I tell you to."

I did as I was told swinging back and forth to build moment.

Fire.

"Jump."

I did, and passed through right as the flame died down.

Turning to face the next branch.

"Jump."

After a few minutes we reached the top, leading us to a room painted red and yellow, with animals roaming around freely on two legs. Far off at the end of the room was a pool.

"Do they expect us to strip?"

Lulu ignored me, and began to walk away.

"Remember, you owe me."

She said before breaking out in a sprint towards the pole, climbing it with ease.

I walked casually towards the pole, when out of nowhere one of the floor tiles gave away.

I screamed, shutting my eyes in wait for whatever would happen next, I felt a pull backwards. My heart was in my throat and pounding fiercely.

After a few moments I realized nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see two boys standing over me.

"Ya okay short stuff?"

The one with dark hair smiled at me, his golden eyes were outlined in heavy black that continued onto his cheek.

"Hehe, yeah, no owies?!"

The other one yelled excited for some unknown reason, some sort of antenna hanging off of the headband in his long blond hair. A goofy smile was placed on his lips, which bore multiple piercings with a string tied between them, keeping him from opening his mouth too far.

"Yep, I'm fine! The question is, are you?"

I smiled standing up and brushing my dress off.

"Considering we just saved your ungrateful little ass, we're great."

"Yeah, great!"

The blond one was still giggling as he chimed in.

"Well then, kind sir, might I have the names of the knights who risked themselves to save my life?"

I placed the back of my hand on my forehead, tossing my head back with a sigh.

They both laughed.

"Well, fair princess princess, My name is David, and this is Jasdero."

They both bowed, careful not to move their feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Road Kamelot, of the kingdom from far away."

"Pleasures all ours. Now princess, book it."

He ran off as soon as the words were spoken.

"That means run!"

I chased after them till we reached the pull, turning around to see some of the tiles we touched missing, and the one I landed on earlier was back.

"How old are you?"

"11."

He sighed and picked me up putting me close to the pole.

"We'll help ya."

"You don't have to."

"Hehe, of course we do! You're just a kid!"

I huffed, placing my hands on the pole and started to climb.

"Don't you dare look up my skirt!"

"Yes, 'cause I am pedobear, hear me cum."

"David! She's just a kid!"

That didn't stop both me and Jasdero from laughing.

I climbed the pole pretty easily, every time I slipped David pushed me back up.

I reached the top, took a step forward and screamed.

I was falling fast, down an almost vertical slide, I heard the boys scream, distantly in either direction, too.

"This is aweeesssoooome!"

I squealed happily once the initial shock wore down.

I was having the time of my life right, it was a shame when I reached the bottom kicking down a rectangular piece of plastic.

Standing up,I looked over my shoulder to see it was a clowns tooth I knocked out. The rest of the room was set up like a stage with bleachers.

There was crying.

I'm not sure where it was coming from but I heard it clearly.

I began wandering around, looking for the source.

Finally, under the bleachers I found a purse, just bawling it's eyes out.

I'm not sure why the purse had eyes.

"That's emotional baggage."

I turned to see a tiger talking to me, his voice was smooth and silky.

"Everyone has emotional baggage, you can help out a little by taking the tag off of what you find. Go ahead take the tag."

I yanked the tag and the purse stopped crying, and began to fade away with a smile on it's face.

"Weird...but cool."

I mumbled to myself as the tiger wandered away.

* * *

**Some people were saying they were confused, did this clear stuff up a bit?**

**Still tell me what you'd like to see! Including ships minds P. whatever!**

**I don't own d grey man or psychonauts, it'd be cool if i did though...**


End file.
